Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game processing method and a recording medium recording a game program.
Description of Background Art
As described in JP,A,2010-088695, a game control program is conventionally known that displays a mark such as a blood mark at a position of a player's character at the time of game over in another game device so as to indicate the game over. According to this game control program, when a player's character approaches the mark, the program makes an inquiry to a player about whether play data corresponding to the mark is reproduced and, if the reproduction is accepted, the corresponding play data is reproduced. This enables the player to comprehend the position of game over of the other player and to know in what situation the game is over.